yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Rome
Rome is a playable civilization in Civilization V. Rage Wars (Lewis) Rome was the Civilization that Lewis was given when he choose to do a random civilization for the Season 5 game. He spawned directly north of Duncan's capital of Haggis and northeast of Parv's capital of Parvparvararvrv. Lewis picked the "Desert Folklore" belief for his pantheon because he founded Rome on the border of a small desert. Remaining mostly to himself to build up his army, Lewis' military prowess remained mostly a secret due to Zoey's military appearing in first place in the demographics. Using this to his advantage, Lewis wages war on Duncan's civilization of The Celts. Despite having legions and crossbowmen, he was then forced to fight a war of attrition against the Celts, who desperately tried to defend their capital of Haggis, with the help of Spanish horsemen. But eventually Haggis fell to Roman domination and the Celtic Empire was split between its two other (non-contiguous) cities, Bagpipes and Kilttown. Throughout the next era, Lewis remained the ally of Babylon (Parv), and defended Parv's cities when Duncan declared war. This effort was futile, however, as Duncan and Sjin managed to knock out Parv's last city, Parv Med, which knocked Parv out of the game. After this, Lewis and Duncan began a war of attrition, both of them trying to kill each other off slowly. However, Lewis's technological advantage over Duncan allowed him to knock out many of Duncan's units with aircraft. During the war, Sjin was consipring with Duncan to develop an atomic bomb in order to weaken Lewis. And a few turns later, Sjin launched the first nuke from Travis to Bagpipes, knocking out half of the city's health and population. Sjin then repeated this process on Haggis, bringing a carrier with a nuke and launching it from the waters outside of Neapolis and Cahokia. It was then that Lewis saw to declaring war on Sjin, forcing Lewis into a two-front war. Sjin managed to launch a few more nukes at Rome before Lewis forced Nuclear Non-Proliferation through the World Congress. In retaliation for the nuclear attacks, Lewis began attacking Sjin, and eventually took Sjins capital of Stereophonics and his other nearby city of Travis. It was at that point that the group officially declared Lewis to be the winner of the Season 6 Civilization Game. Brettor's Pick (Duncan) In Brettor's Pick, the thirteenth overall game of Civ V uploaded by the Yogscast, Duncan played as Rome. He began on the eastern side of the continent he shared with Hannah and Pyrion (Egypt and Mongolia respectively. He was unable to create his own religion, instead converting to Hannah's religion, Game of Thrones. He and Pyrion had many skirmishes over the years, the primary source of these conflicts being the disputed lands between Pastry and Iron Maiden. Nevertheless, when Lewis (Germany) began his invasion of their continent, they banded together, or so Duncan thought. His small defensive fleet was destroyed, but Roman crossbowmen stood ready at the shores of Profiteroles, expecting Mongolian backup. What they got was a declaration of war. Mongolian troops almost immediately surrounded and besieged Pastry, and the Roman defenders at Profiteroles were decimated by naval bombardment. Both cities fell in short order, with the latter being liberated into a city-state after hundreds of years and joining the German cause. The Mongolian war machine moved on to Pie, where the last of the Roman army made their stand. Unfortunately, they were crushed, and Pie fell to Mongolia, confining Duncan to his capital city of Cake for a long time. Eventually, though, Rome was able to rise up and take back Pie, and make peace with the Mongols, although with two cities, one severely war torn, he would play only a minor role for the rest of the game. In the late game, Duncan, along with Pyrion, realized that Hannah was their only shot at having someone other than Lewis win, and dedicated his cities to military production to defend her empire. In the end, Hannah won the game, and Duncan considered it a win for him as well. Cities Lewis- *Rome (Capital, nuked four times by Sjin) *Antium *Haggis (taken from Duncan, nuked twice by Sjin) *Cumae *Neapolis *Kilttown (taken from Duncan) *Bagpipes (taken from Duncan, nuked once by Sjin) *Stereophonics (taken from Sjin, nuked once by Sjin to clear enemies) *Travis (taken from Sjin) Duncan- *Cake (Capital, formerly Rome) *Pie (Taken by Mongolia, but eventually recaptured) *Pastry (Taken by Mongolia) *Profiteroles (Formerly the city state of Wittenburg, taken and liberated by Germany) Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Civilizations Category:Civ 5 Category:Civ 5 Rage Wars